Beware Her Frozen Heart
by mstotaldrama100
Summary: 10 years ago,Anna shut Elsa out and Elsa didn't know why. Now at her coronation,Elsa now has a chance to have a happy ending. But it won't be that simple,Anna is bent on revenge and will create an eternal drought to get what she wants. But Elsa won't let that happen…not if she has anything to say about it. Good Hans/Switched roles/Anna fire powers AU!
1. Chapter 1

8 old Elsa woke up that day expecting Anna to be playing with her dolls or taming her bedhead. But Elsa was surprised to see that the room was empty and that some of Anna's toys were removed from the room.

Elsa,deciding to find Anna,got ready for the day. She brushed her hair,put it in a French braid and a black headband,and put on a blue dress,black Mary Janes and white socks. When she took to the halls it wasn't long before she heard an angry scream and a crash. Hurriedly,the maid Gerda passed Elsa.

"Gerda,what's happening?" Asked Elsa,but Gerda had gone into the cleaning closet by now. Elsa then followed the voice and found an angry Anna talking to their mother the Queen.

Yes,the queen. Anna and Elsa were both princesses,living in the castle. Elsa was to inherit the throne when she turned 21 years of age,but in her opinion,Anna would be a better fit. For one,Elsa had secret ice and snow powers only known by her family and the castle staff,and they would grow out of control when she was angry or scared. Anna was completely normal,didn't have any powers Elsa knew about. Secondly,Elsa kept more to herself and didn't have any friends except Anna,which wouldn't help her as Queen. Anna was the complete opposite,she was friendly,kind,fun loving,and liked to be friends with everyone. Anna loved colors like pink and would never get angry.

But the 5 year old was furious. And something about Anna made Elsa have a bad feeling. Anna was wearing a Brown undershirt and a red overall dress with black shoes,which was unusual for the pastel loving girl.

Elsa was snapped out of thought by Anna yelling "I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN THE SAME ROOM WITH HER ANYMORE,I'M OLD ENOUGH TO GET MY OWN ROOM!" Her behavior startled both Elsa and the Queen,who kneeled down and put her hand and put her hands on Anna's shoulders.

"Anna,I understand that you feel this way,but it will take a few days to-"

Stomping her feet,Anna pushed her mother away saying "NO! I want it now and I'm getting it now!" Anna made a 180 degree turn and for a moment,Elsa saw a pure white streak in Anna's hair. Anna stomped past Elsa,pushing her aside,and entered a room nearby,slamming the door. Elsa noted that the door was decorated with red and green hearts.

"Elsa,I'm so sorry you had to see that." Said her mother when she saw Elsa and stood up.

"Mama,what's wrong with Anna?" Asked Elsa. Sighing,her mother said "Elsa,Anna has seemed to have gotten at an age where she wants to learn what she wants to do in life and who she wants to be. And it seems Anna wants to have her own room."

"But mama,I don't get it. Why does she want to change? Does she not want to be friends with me anymore?"

Elsa' s mother gives Elsa a hopeful smile and puts her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Don't worry Elsa,Anna will play with you soon,you'll see. Anna still loves you,but she's just going through a phase. Now why don't we go get breakfast?" Said her mother. Elsa nodded and smiled and the two started walking to the dining hall.

Mother was right. It was just a phase. Anna would never truly change. Soon everything would go back to normal. Anna would be back to her normal self and the first thing the two would do is build a snowman.

But unknown to Elsa,Anna was listening to Elsa and their mother's conversation behind the door. Fuming,Anna said "It's so unfair,why does Elsa get powers and I'm just normal? Well,I'll show her who's the better one. I'll show them all."

* * *

Elsa waited a few weeks for Anna to talk to her,but she didn't even give her a passing glance. Little by little,all of Anna's stuff was removed until there was no trace left except for a red headed doll with a green dress,allowing Elsa to take over the entire room. One winter morning,Elsa saw that it was snowing,much to her delight. Anna couldn't possibly pass this opportunity up.

Elsa put on her winter clothes and ran down the halls-almost knocking down Kai. Elsa finally stopped when she had reached her destination-Anna's room.

"Anna?"

Elsa knocked on the door 5 for good measure. Anna definitely heard her.

_Do you wanna build a snowman? _

_Come on let's go and play!_

_I never see you anymore,_

_Come out of the door,_

_It's like you've gone away!_

_We used be best buddies,_

_And now we're not. _

_I wish you would explain why._

_Do you want to build a snowman? _

_It doesn't have to be a snowman!_

Suddenly,Anna yelled "SHUT UP ELSA!" from the other side of the door. Discouraged,Elsa said "Okay,fine." before leaving.

Elsa couldn't believe it,Anna yelled at her. And not only that,Anna didn't want to build a snowman,which was their favorite thing to do! Once Elsa entered her room,she took off her jacket and gloves and put them in her vanity.

It was in that moment that her father,the king,entered her room. "Elsa,I have a special surprise for you." Said father. Excited,Elsa asked "What is it papa?" Her father took out a red ink stamp with the royal seal with a container of red ink. Seeing Elsa's confusion,her father explained, "The king of the Southern Isles has a child a year younger than you who has a somewhat similar problem to you. You two could be pen pals and be friends."

After a few seconds,Elsa smiles and accepts the ink and the stamp. It could be interesting for Elsa,and it could bring her a new friend.

* * *

4 years passed,and Elsa had knocked on Anna's door less and less and rarely saw Anna outside her room. Elsa had gained a few friends,including the Prince of the Southern Isles whom she was pen pals with. Elsa was accepting her responsibilities as heir to the throne and started learning the rules,spending her time studying or practicing her powers which was actually fun. But one day Elsa glanced at Anna's door and she decided to try again. It would be fun to use her powers once more.

The 12 year old knocked on the door a couple times but didn't notice that underneath the carpet was burnt.

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Or simply stop being so hostile!_

_I think some company is overdue,_

_The only one I can talk to _

_Is my pen pal writing friend!_

_"Talk to you later!"_

_But it gets a little lonely_

_All those empty rooms, _

_Studying as the hours tick by…_

Elsa waited a few seconds but frowned when she got no answer. Angrily,Elsa said, "You know what? I don't care about you anymore,just be alone!" Elsa stomped off to her room and slammed the door. She saw that a light snowfall had started but didn't care. All she wanted to do was lie on her bed,put her head on the pillow and sob.

And she did.

* * *

Meanwhile,9 year old Anna was having her own problems. As soon as Elsa left,their parents had entered Anna's room when they had smelt smoke up there. But when they entered they were horrified to see Anna setting a fire in the center of the room. There wasn't any wood or flammable objects causing it,it was simply on the floor growing. Their father asked "Anna,what are you doing?" Angered,Anna yelled "GET OUT! I don't want you in here!" Their horror grew as they saw flames bursting from Anna's hands. Their mother said, "Anna,you have fire powers? Honey you should've told us,we could have helped-"

"NO!" yelled Anna,"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! NOW GET OUT!" The heat in the room suddenly became unbearable for the King and Queen,causing them to leave disappointed and scared.

* * *

6 years after that,Elsa hadn't knocked on Anna's door at all. She had however grew into a beautiful young woman. She had grown to only talk to the servants,her parents,and her pen pal. Over the years,he had become her best friend and closest person to her,even though they were in different kingdoms. Elsa even started having romantic feelings for him,though she would never admit it.

One day,the king and queen got ready to go to Corona for Princess Rapunzel's wedding. As they are about to leave,Elsa runs down after them,passing by Anna's door. For a moment Elsa stopped at it,thinking on whether she should try once again before going to say goodbye. When she found them,she hugged them tightly.

"Goodbye mom and dad,see you two in two weeks!"

"Goodbye Elsa,your father and I will miss you."

Little did they know what would happen. 3 weeks passed after that and the king and queen hasn't returned. It was then reported to the kingdom that there had been a horrible storm and no one on the ship had survived,including the King and Queen. The entire kingdom went into a state of mourning. At their funeral,everyone attended-except for Anna. After hearing their condolences,Elsa returned to the castle. Still donning her black clothing,Elsa tearfully stopped at Anna's door. It was completely silent in the hallway,Elsa didn't hear anything from Anna's room. Elsa lifted her hand and finally knocked on the door of the sister she hadn't seen in 10 years.

_Anna?_

_Please,I know you're in there._

_The kingdom is asking where you've been…_

_They say "Have courage" and I'm trying to,_

_I'm right out here for you,_

_Just let me in…_

Elsa felt her powers cause the ground underneath her to be covered in ice and the hallway walls to also be covered in ice.

_We only have each other,_

_It's just you and me,_

_What are we going to do?_

Elsa slid down against the door,facing the window across the door. Why…why did Anna act like this?

_Do…Do you wanna build a…snowman?_

Elsa broke down crying,curling into a ball as she did so. On the other side of the door,Anna's room was completely covered in ash,all the wooden furniture were completely burnt. Anna was in the center of the room,curled into a ball,but instead of a look of sadness on her face there was a look of complete and total anger.

The Anna from long ago was gone. In her place was a vengeful,cold shell. To Anna,her parents deserved what they got. But Elsa still needed to know pain,true pain.

Anna thought "Mark my words Elsa,when I'm done with you,you'll have a burnt stone in the place of a heart."


	2. For the First Time in Forever

**3 years later**

Arendelle was abuzz. There was only 1 day until the Coronation of Princess Elsa,and to celebrate,Elsa decided to open the gates. This of course was very important considering that the gates had been closed for 13 years,causing many royals and represenatives from kingdoms far away. Corona,the Southern Isles,Weselton,even DunBroch.

Near the castle,a small old man with a mustache is looking at it plotting what to do. With him is his two body guards who are younger and taller.

"Oh Arendelle,so mysterious and powerful. Open your gates and let me exploit your riches." The old man pauses. "Did I say that out loud?"

Nearby,a young brunette couple are excitedly waiting. The female has a pixie cut,green eyes,fair skin,rosy cheeks,and light freckles and is wearing a lavender dress and purple flats. The male also has fair skin and short cut hair,but has a goatee,Brown eyes,and is wearing a white suit,gloves,and shoes. The woman turns to her husband.

"Eugene,I can't wait to meet my cousins! I hope Anna and Elsa will like me!" Eugene chuckles at what his wife says and casually says,"Relax Rapunzel,they'll love you. "

Rapunzel looks at him worriedly and says,"But it would be horrible if they didn't,especially…with…" she trails off as she looks at her slightly bulging stomach.

"Don't worry,why,I think they're just preparing already just to meet you,to meet us."

* * *

Meanwhile,Princess Elsa is in her study slumping at her desk,sleeping, where she was formerly reading a book. Suddenly a knock is heard at her door,causing her to stir.

"Your majesty,your majesty. It's time to wake up."

Elsa finally wakes up,and needless to say,she was a mess. Her hair was all frazzled in a French braid,there was almost viable bags under her eyes,and she was only wearing her night gown. "Who-who is it?" Asked Elsa.

"Your majesty,it's Kai. Have you been up all night reading your letters again?"

"…Maybe,why have you woken me?" Said Elsa,confused and now fully awake.

"We're going to open the gates soon your majesty. You informed me that you will be letting represenatives stay here including a certain Prince of the Southern Isles until your coronation day."

Elsa rubbed her eyes and stood up. "The gates,they're opening?" The princess looked at her bed to see her outfit set out. Realization set in and Elsa gasped. "THE GATES ARE OPENING!"

Quickly,Elsa ran out of her room now wearing a side French braid,light pink eye shadow,dark pink lip stick,a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice, bronze lacing and black sleeves,dark teal leggings,and black shoes. As Elsa is running,she almost crashes into Kai and Gerda. "THE GATES ARE OPENING!" Elsa gleefully told Gerda as she ran past her. Gerda simply smiled at the soon to be queen.

Elsa entered the ball room to see the other servants opening the Windows and doors.

_The Windows are open!_

_So's that door!_

_I didn't know they did that anymore!_

Many servants start bringing stacks of plates into the room and Elsa passes them.

_Who knew we owned a thousand salad plates?_

_For years I roamed these empty halls,why have a ball room with no balls?_

_Finally they're opening up the gates! _

Elsa looks out a window at the people outside the gates,excited to meet the royalty of Arendelle.

_There'll be actually real live people,it'll be totally strange._

_But WOW am I so ready for this change!_

Elsa steps out of the open window to stand on an ice platform,which grows as she sings.

_Cause' for the first time in forever,_

_There'll be music,there'll be light,_

The ice stops growing,and Elsa's smile grows as she sees more ships sailing in. The ice platform lowers to the ground of the garden and melts.

_For the first time in forever,_

_I'll be dancing through the night._

Elsa then twirls in a circle,and frost swirls from her hands as she twirls. Elsa stops and excitedly looks around.

_I don't know if I'm elated or emotional,_

_But I'm somewhere in that zone,_

Elsa sees a mother duck followed by 3 ducklings stop as they see her. She crouches down towards the ducks and opens her hands. One of the ducklings with a white coat hops into her hand followed by the other two.

_Cause for the first time in forever,_

_I won't be alone._

Elsa sets the ducklings down and says, "I can't wait to meet everyone,especially my pen pal,he's the only one who knows who I truly am." Elsa ponders for a second,gasps,and says "But what if he's the one?"

* * *

Elsa is walking through the hallways still thinking about her last thought.

_Oh,imagine me at the ball,_

_Fetchingly drapped against the wall,_

_The picture of sophisticated grace,_

_I suddenly see him standing there,_

_Kind,warm,and wouldn't overbear._

_Making me wanna put them chocolate in my face!_

Elsa leans against a sculpture of a man,pretending him to be a real person.

_But then we laugh and talk all evening,_

_Which is totally bizarre._

_Nothing like the life I've left so far!_

During that line,Elsa accidentally leans too far causing the sculpture to break and Elsa nervously runs away to avoid punishment.

* * *

Elsa slams the doors open to a room full of paintings. She passes by multiple paintings involving romance.

_For the first time in forever,_

_There'll be magic,there'll be fun. _

_For the first time in forever,_

_I could be noticed by someone._

Elsa starts making frost images of couples kissing and hugging in the air.

_And I know it is totally crazy!_

_To dream me and him will have romance!_

Elsa makes the frost images disappear.

_But for the first time in forever,_

_At least I have a chance._

* * *

Unknown to Elsa,Anna is currently had entered the older princess's room. The outfit Anna is wearing is a dress with a red bodice,light red sleeves,red heels,red lipstick and eyeshadow and her hair is in a bun with a part of it in a braid acting as a headband.

Anna had been plotting this day for 3 years,and it was going to be perfect.

_The day has come,_

_My plan will succeed,_

_I'll be the Queen lik__e I always wanted to be,_

_Elsa may not like her part,_

_But I have a frozen heart,_

A picture of Elsa in the room is burnt from Anna's anger. Anna smiles evilly at the irony.

_Now after all this time Elsa's pain will start._

_My plan will start today…_

* * *

Elsa runs out of the castle and stops at the gates,the moment she's been waiting for practically her whole life about to happen.

_They'll stay open all day!_

* * *

Anna looks on Elsa's vanity and her smirk grows as she sees an old doll on it,taking it and letting it fall to the ground.

_Oh the agony she'll face…_

* * *

Elsa stands up straight and excitedly checked her outfit when the guards approached the gates.

_Oh it's agony to wait!_

* * *

Anna looks out the window to see Elsa waiting outside. Anna thought how cute it was,how ridiculous. Elsa would soon feel the reality of everything.

_Well,go on Elsa,but your Pain still awaits…_

* * *

At the exact same time,the guards open the gates,making Elsa almost turn the court yard _into_ a winter wonderland she's so happy.

_The gates!_

Elsa starts running out of the castle,with the people running in,oblivious of who she is.

_For the First time in forever…_

* * *

Quietly,Anna slips out of Elsa's room,with no one noticing as the servants were at the gates greeting the guests.

_The day has come,_

_My plan will succeed…_

* * *

Elsa goes under a cake being carried by two men,not wanting to waste another second of her freedom. She then stands on top of a pedestal.

_I'll get what I'm dreaming of…_

* * *

Anna slips on black gloves with gold lacing as she walks,knowing she had to contain her powers until tonight.

_I'll be the Queen like I always wanted to be…_

* * *

Elsa looks at the crowd hopefully,scanning it for the person she's looking for.

_A chance to change my lonely world…_

* * *

Anna looks out the window where the people are gathering.

_Today…_

* * *

Elsa steps off the pedestal,shaking hands with a man who recognizes her as the Queen,tipping his hat as she walks off.

_A chance to find true love…_

* * *

_Today is the day,_

_It will go my way._

* * *

Elsa looks around excitedly at all the shops,buildings,and decor.

_I know it won't last forever,_

_So I has to be today!_

Elsa stops at a flower shop,and looks at all the beautiful flowers.

_Cause for the first time in forever…_

Elsa smells a white rose and walks out of the shop,now on the docks.

_For the first time in forever…_

She speeds her pace,now set on exploring the whole kingdom.

_Nothing's in my way!_

Elsa starts running when suddenly a horse bumps into her hard. Elsa yelps in surprise,tumbles back,and falls on her back into a canoe. Her hand lets out a flint of ice,which in turn turns the water underneath the canoe into solid ice.

To Elsa's horror,the canoe starts falling towards the spiked ice,which she knew wouldn't end well.

"No no no no no no-" Elsa says as she was about to fall,the horse puts his hoof on the other side,causing it to go straight.

"Oh my goodness!" A male voice says,which Elsa heard through the bucket on her head.

"HEY,WATCH WHERE YOU'RE-" Elsa says as she took off the bucket on her head,but trailed off as she saw the slim man,who's showed concern. He is 20 years old, very handsome with his auburn hair with sideburns in a clean cut,his cheeks lightly dusted with freckles,green eyes,and fair skin. The man is wearing a blue shirt,an indigo vest,magenta tie,light Gray-and-black jacket,white gloves,navy pants,and black boots.

"Oh,uh,hey." Elsa says as she sees the gorgeous man,causing her to go starstruck. The young man gets down from his horse to help her up. He says,"Sorry,Sitron can get like that sometimes. I'm sorry for that."

"Oh-oh no,it's okay. It's really okay." Elsa tells him. The man smiles but then sees the ice beneath the canoe. He asks Elsa,"Ice? How did you-wait,did you cause that?"

Elsa suddenly went into a inate panic mode. If anyone knew about her powers…

Quickly and nervously,Elsa said,"Oh,oh no,it wasn't,it must some sort of weather change under the docks or-"

Chuckling,the man interrupts her,"Relax Elsa,I won't tell,after all,you already told me in your letters." He said reassuringly.

When realization dawned on Elsa,she said shocked,"Wait,your-"

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"HANS!" Elsa said as she and Hans hugged. This went on for a few seconds before they pull apart. "Oh,uh,Princess Elsa of Arendelle." Elsa politely said and curtsed after the hug.

Hans then says,"Wait,this is…my lady." Hans kneels to Elsa,confusing her. The horse sees Hans kneeling and does the same,but in the process letting the boat lean back. Immediately,the horse stabilizes it by putting it's hoof back,but not before Elsa accidentally falls on top of Hans.

"Ha ha,whoa,awkward." Hans says as the two stand up. "But not your awkward,just my awkward,I'm the one who's awkward,you're beautiful. Wait,what?" Hans continues,turning a little red after he says that.

Luckily,Elsa simply laughs and says,"Yeah,I guess. Thank you Hans. Well,it's almost noon,I need to greet the guests to my castle." Elsa gets off the boat as she talks and is still facing Hans.

"Uh,yeah,I'm going to put up Sitron at the stables." Hans says.

"Okay,bye Hans,I'll see you later." Elsa runs off to the castle. Hans waves goodbye and the horse does,making the boat lean. Hans realizes this and his face becomes a frown.

"Oh no." At the last minute,Sitron puts his hoof on the side of the boat hard,causing Hans to fly through the air,over Sitron,and landing into a cake. Hans however smiles as he thinks of Elsa.

* * *

Anna was shellshocked by the number of people here for the coronation. She had expected only 10 or 20,but it seemed like there were over a hundred. But it wouldn't discourage her plan,Anna would move on ahead with a few adjustments.

Then Anna saw it. When she turned a corner,she saw Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene passionately kissing and hugging each other. Their love numbed Anna's fiery core and it took all of her will power not to scream.

Instead,she waited until the two pulled apart and approached them. She put on a kind,warm appearance as she greeted them. "Hello,I'm Princess Anna,you must be my cousin. Oh,not both of you,that would be weird since the whole-well,my cousin is Rapunzel I guess."

Laughing,Rapunzel said,"I can't believe we're finally meeting! This is all so exciting,the coronation and meeting you two!" Eugene added after his wife,"So,what's the deal with your parents,we haven't heard about them."

Mother. Father. They brought back bad memories. Elsa was always their favorite. They spoiled her rotten.

Coldly,Anna said,"They both died 3 years ago. We had a funeral,guess you guys didn't get the memo."

Rapunzel and Eugene were taken aback by Anna's sudden cold demeanor. But before either of them could comment on it,they heard the guards yelling.

"EVERYONE,PLEASE FIND YOUR ROOMS!"

"PRINCESS ELSA WILL INTRODUCE HERSELF TONIGHT AT THE DINNER."

Eugene and Rapunzel used this opportunity to slip away from Anna. Once they were from ear shot,Rapunzel noted,"Eugene,Princess Anna was acting funny."

Nodding,Eugene said,"Yeah,the girl has a weird vibe to her. We should probably stay away from her for now."

Even though Anna couldn't hear them,she knew what they were saying. That she was weird,abnormal,strange. They wouldn't say that if she were the queen.

But Anna kept her emotions inside until she was safely inside her bedroom with the doors locked and the Windows shut. She let the tears flow and let out choking sobs as she lay on her bed.

It wasn't fair,Elsa was the perfect one. She was the scholar,the athlete,the poet. Elsa was fair,graceful,and beautiful. She even had beautiful ice powers.

She was just little old Anna,clumsy Anna,half witted Anna,Anna who couldn't understand literature. Anna was unlovable,she had a curse. A curse that destroyed,burned forests and buildings,killed people. It wasn't beautiful,it was ugly. It was death.

But Anna finally stopped her sobbing after 5 or 10 minutes. She looked in her vanity and saw she had red eyes with dried tears on her cheeks,her hair was messed up,and her mascara was running.

Anna felt that just as soon as she had broken down that her heart had been mended. It had put back up it's walls,it's frozen walls. Keeping in all her emotions that she doesn't want to feel.

Anna wiped away the mascara and tears and took out red eyeshadow to cover up the reddness.

Her fire was far more powerful than Elsa would ever be. Fire created fear,destruction,beautiful chaos.

Elsa may have seemed perfect,but everyone has flaws,weaknesses. And Anna would eventually find it and take her down.

She could see it now. Sitting on her throne,watching the fire consume the people and kingdom,and Elsa,lying helpless on the ground,clutching her heart which had been turned to stone. Elsa would look up with pleading eyes to stop it,before her eyes would become completely blank,becoming emotionless like she was.

Anna finished her makeup job and hair and smiled wickedly.

Yes,soon,Arendelle-and possibly the world-will be hers.


	3. The Coronation

Elsa was restless the night before her coronation. Dinner had gone as planned,the people ate,they all socialized,and Elsa gave a welcoming speech. It was the customary one always used at a coronation by a soon-to-be king or queen.

She should be happy,given that she would be the beloved queen of Arendelle,but she wasn't. For two main reasons.

The first was her sister,Anna. Elsa had tried to talk to Anna all evening but it seemed as if the younger princess was set on avoiding her. Anna sat farthest away from Elsa sitting next to the princess of Dunbroch,walk away whenever Elsa got close,and almost immediately went to her room after dinner. And when Elsa saw glimpses of the strawberry blonde,she felt something wasn't right.

The second was her powers. Elsa always had a talent of controlling ice and snow,and they are so powerful that once she was able to make a house of ice in the courtyard. Over the years they had grown stronger and stronger but Elsa had maintained control over them. She had no concern about them acting up at her coronation,as they only got out of hand when she was mad,fearful,or extremely sad. But what about after her coronation? What if there was a war and she had to use her powers to defend the kingdom? And if she did reveal her powers,how would the town folk react?

After many hours of failed sleep,Elsa decided to leave her room for a while and go on a walk to clear her mind. And so here is Elsa now,walking through the garden.

Elsa always preferred the nighttime over the day. Sure,the day was beautiful with the warmth of the Sun on her skin,the bustle and busy time of the castle,the liveliness of the garden. But under the dim light of the moon,the peaceful silence of the castle and garden,and the cool chill of the night is where Elsa felt at home. When she was a child she would sometimes sneak out for a few minutes to count the stars,make a few wishes to the lucky star and then go off to her bed to dream of-

"Beautiful night huh Elsa?"

Surprised,Elsa turns to the voice and sees-to her great surprise-Anna standing in the garden. Strangely though,Anna is wearing a black dress Elsa imagined Anna would have worn at their parents' funeral.

"Anna,what are you doing out here?" Asked Elsa when she realized who it was. Ana quickly and cooly responded,"Well,same as you I guess. And…you see…we've been fallen out for a long time. I'm sorry."

Elsa's heart jumped at what Anna said. Could it be that Anna still wanted to be Elsa's friend? If so,that would fantastic.

"Really Anna? You want to be friends again"

Anna smiled and says,"Of course,I mean,we used to be best buddies." At the back of Elsa's mind,the ice princess thought something was wrong. It was just the way she looked,in that black dress…

Elsa cautiously asked,"What's with the black dress Anna? Someone died?" Anna grinned at Elsa,which Elsa found slightly evil,and says,"Oh,the person isn't dead,not yet at least."

Immediately,Elsa knew something bad was about to happen. She slowly started backing away from Anna and says,"Who-who's going to die?"

Anna's facial expression changed to a maniacal grin as she said "Why,you of course." Then Anna threw a knife at Elsa's shoulder and hit its mark. The burning pain was enough for Elsa to scream,but strangely no sound came out. Anna walked towards Elsa,her posture remaining,and says,"Well,let's see what I'll say. I was walking through the garden,talking to Elsa,when suddenly an assailant came out with a knife. I hide but Elsa wasn't quick enough being fatally stabbed. The whole kingdom goes into mourning,and they send their condolences to the new queen,me. Queen Anna of Arendelle has a nice ring to it,huh Elsa?" Anna then ripped out the knife and stabbed it directly at Elsa's heart.

Elsa then wakes up with a start,panting from the horrible nightmare. She looks around at her bedroom and saw it was morning. Elsa sighs with relief as she knew it was just a dream. But now a new thought lingered: Did Elsa fear her own sister?

That question couldn't be answered as Elsa realized that her coronation would be in an hour,giving her a small time frame to get ready. She quickly got up and looked through her closet,grabbing the same outfit from yesterday. She put it on in a hurry, took it off when she realized it was on backwards,and put it back on correctly. Elsa put on her makeup and carefully put it in a French braid. It had been fifteen minutes into her changing process when Elsa slows down and sees the effects.

Her room is completely covered in frost and her vanity and hair lightly dusted with snowflakes. Elsa knew she has to calm down or else she would freeze the entire kingdom. Elsa chuckles at the crazy thought. Yeah right,like that would happen!

But Elsa takes the precautions,slowly and steadily putting her hair in a French braid bun. After,Elsa finds a pair of green gloves reaching her elbows. Her parents had bought it for her in winter months,though she never needed it. Until now that is.

So Elsa put on the gloves,which gave her a sense of control,but also made her feel like her powers were being a little bottled up.

The princess quickly runs through the halls after 40 minutes of getting ready,hoping there was food leftover for breakfast. In Elsa's rush,she crashed into a redhead. When Elsa saw the hair,she feared it was Anna.

To Elsa's relief,it is only Hans. Hans helps Elsa up from the ground,laughing.

"Hey Elsa,good to see you again. We really need to stop meeting like this though."

Elsa nods and blushes thinking about the first time they officially met. Hans then curiously asks,"So,I didn't see you at breakfast. What happened?"

Elsa awkwardly laughs and says,"Well,I sort of slept in so I missed it." Hans grins at the blonde mischievously and takes a napkin with something in it from his pocket. When he opens the napkin,Elsa sees that it is a breakfast apple fritter.

"Here,I snatched it for you during breakfast." Once Hans says that,Elsa hugs him briefly before taking the fritter and eating the sweet morsel.

Hans smiles at the beautiful princess. He knew she will be perfect for being a queen. Elsa is kind but reserved,intelligent but not a know-it-all. His father had thought he had come here to marry into the throne,but Hans would never do that. If he married,it would be for true love. He came here for something else on his mind…

When Elsa finished her meal,she crumpled the napkin up. "Thanks Hans,I don't know what'd I do without you." Elsa says as she smiles at the Prince. That's when the two heard the bells,which confused both the royals. But it only took Elsa a couple of moments to realize it was the chapel bells.

"The bells,my coronation! Hans,we must hurry!" Elsa says as she drags Hans down the halls and out of the castle. The chapel, over 200 years old,had been placed near the castle for coronations of all their beloved kings and queens. Because of this advantage,Elsa and Hans arrived at the chapel with 2 minutes to spare. Elsa went through the back door and got on stage so not to draw attention to herself while Hans sat inbetween a sleeping dignitary and Princess Rapunzel.

Elsa looked around the stage for Anna,but saw that the princess placed herself in a chapel seat inbetween Rapunzel and Prince Eugene. Elsa admitted to herself that Anna looked beautiful,wearing pink eyeshadow that highlighted her eyes,light red lipstick,and wearing her hair in a braided bun and a red cloche,a dress with a red bodice and black sleeves, with dark red gloves reaching her wrists and red heels. Elsa wished Anna could stand by her for support,but Elsa didn't have time as the choir started singing and the ceremony began.

* * *

Anna just couldn't believe the fuss being made of the coronation. But Anna needed it for the plan so Anna allowed it. The one thing Anna almost couldn't stand was how everyone looked at Elsa,how they were enchanted by her "beauty and grace". Anna hated to admit it,but they were right. Elsa radiated happiness and-was that love? Anna felt it piercing her heart,and even though she was wearing gloves it caused her fire to burn through the fabric.

* * *

Elsa allowed the priest handling the ceremony to place the golden tiara with a blue jewel on top of her head. When he held up the golden scepter and a jeweled ball Elsa didn't know about. Elsa was about to grab the two items when the priest whispered,"Your majesty,the gloves."

Nervously,Elsa removed the gloves,allowing her powers to surge back into her hands. Her hands shook as she grabbed the items and turned to the now standing audience with a nervous smile. While the priest chanted, Elsa was sure something bad was about to happen when she saw Hans wave at her. She smiled,and suddenly her powers rushed back under her control.

Once the Priest announced her,"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" with the people repeating it and cheering when the priest said it. Elsa handed the objects back to the priest and walked down the stage to the people.

* * *

Anna however was the opposite. Her powers caused ash to build on her hands,and Anna had to grab the nearest object and hold it tightly to insulate the flames. Unfortunately,this object was Prince Eugene's hand. Once the coronation was over,Eugene ripped his hand back to see that she had burned a hole in the gloves but luckily didn't burn. Anna rushed off as Eugene turned to show his wife the phenomenon.

* * *

That night,the coronation ball was at full swing. Food was stacked on the buffet table. There was delicacies ranging from turduken to century old cheese and party favorites such as 5 layer cake and mini sandwhiches. Lively and fast music was playing by the best musicians in the kingdom and many were dancing to the lovely symphony. Once the song ended,the people clapped and everyone went silent. This was because the royal advisor came up to the stage.

"May I present,Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle." The two woman who were announced gracefully came out as the trumpets played. Elsa smiled as she curtsied while Anna looked down when doing this action. The party soon went back to normal,but people now went to talking and getting food.

* * *

Anna decided that she would give Elsa more than just a glance. At least for tonight. After all,that's all Elsa would get from this point.

Making her voice sound shy and innocent,Anna said,"Hi Elsa." Elsa turned to Anna surprised.

"Hi to me?" Anna nodded and smiled. "Well,hello Anna. It's been a long time." Elsa said. Anna sensed nervousness in Elsa's voice,which meant she was weak around Anna. Must be because of something. However,Anna wouldn't say it out loud.

Elsa was about to say something to Anna when an old short man with a mustache,white hair,and a blue suit.

"Queen,may I introduce the Duke of Weasel Town."

"WESELTON!" The Duke said interrupting the advisor. "It's Weselton. Your majesty,as the kingdom's closest trade partner,it makes sense that I offer your first dance as queen." The duke suddenly made karate like dance moves and bows,causing his hair to be revealed as a toupe. Anna and Elsa laugh at it but stop to be polite. Elsa,with a regal voice,said,"I'm honored,but I don't think I would be able to keep up."

"Oh."

Grinning,Elsa got a thought. "But,my sister Anna probably could." Shocked at what Elsa said,Anna says,"What?!"

Anna doesn't have time to react further as the Duke took her hand and dragged her onto the dancefloor. "Tell me if you swoon,I'll catch you!" Said the Duke as he dragged Anna. Elsa giggled before going off to the buffet table,not seeing Anna glaring at her.

* * *

Elsa had surveyed the food. All of it made her mouth water. She just couldn't decide.

"Hello,Elsa,I didn't expect to see you here."

Hans.

Elsa turned and saw that Hans was there,smiling,and looking rather dashing wearing his white suit with gold epaulettes,yellow undershirt,red sash,cream ascot, and black boots with golden and red patterns. Hans then continues on,"Like my suit? I thought it would be fitting for the coronation ball. Though I couldn't help but notice you wearing gloves at the coronation. Why?"

Elsa bit her lip as she saw her hands were bare. She must've forgotten the gloves. "Oh,I-I forgot why,I think they looked good." Said Elsa trying to not sound nervous.

Hans could sense that Elsa was nervous for some reason. To calm her down,he held her hands into his,which surprises Elsa,and gives her a look of sincere concern. Hans tells Elsa,"Elsa,if you want to talk about something,anything that's bothering you,I'm here for you,and I will always be here for you." Elsa smiles and hugs Hans. He actually cares for her.

_'WOW,that's a first,the door is finally open.'_


	4. Revelation

**Singing dialogue: **

_Singing-Elsa _

**_Singing-Hans_**

**Singing-Both**

* * *

For the next few hours,Elsa and Hans really got to know each other,even further than they already did. It seemed as if they were inseparable.

During that time,Elsa practically forgot Anna and the animosity between the sisters in favor to have fun.

* * *

The pair found themselves now behind the castle,where there was no one else. This was good as it made the scene even more serene. The stars were twinkling,the waterfalls flowing at a steady pace,making a beautiful reflection. At the bottom of one of these waterfalls,the two sat on a stone bench. Elsa has finished a story,which got both of them laughing.

"Wait wait wait,so you still have to share a room with your 2 older brothers?" Said Elsa.

"Yes,and to add to it,3 of my brothers kept on pretending I was invisible-literally-until two years ago!"

Elsa said,"That is just awful! I can't believe they did that to you!" Hans just shrugged nonchalantly,chuckling. "Yeah,but it's what brothers do." Hans told Elsa.

"And sisters." Elsa added. "Anna and I were so close when we were little. But one day…she just stopped talking to me,and I never knew why. Anna had loved my powers,but I think she had gotten so jealous of them,that…" Elsa looked at her hands frowning. Hans frowned in turn.

Elsa means so much to him,and even though they only met face-to-face today,he thought of her like a lifelong friend. He hated to see her so sad. He needed to think,what could he do? What could he say…say…that's it!

"Elsa,I need to tell you something in important. 5 years ago,I found a book about elementals,with talk powers like yours." Elsa looks at Hans with interest and curiosity. Continuing,Hans said,"I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you would react. It said that there is ice,water,winds,fire,electricity,earth,and nature elements. These 7 elements had balance among them,and every 100 years, 7 people from a generation are chosen to have the gift of controlling an element."

Elsa felt that what Hans said made sense,her powers,they were given to her for a reason,but why? Elsa didn't get to answer because she saw Hans take off one of his gloves and put out his hand. To her great surprise,out came a full grown tulip which grew at a fast rate. Hans placed it on the ground before putting his glove back on.

"I discovered my powers when I was around 5. I had woken up to find my room looking like a forest! I thought no one understood me,until I started writing to you." Hans looked into Elsa's eyes with happiness,and Elsa smiles.

She remembered when she found out about her powers. Before that,she had always liked the cold and could stay in it for a long time without becoming cold. And sometimes when she hugged or touched someone,they said she felt freezing,but Elsa never thought of it. But when she was 5,Elsa was running from her nanny when she accidentally froze the nanny's behind,which was pretty funny.

"Wow,that is incredible,at least we have each other now." Elsa tells Hans,putting her hands in his. Hans nods in agreement,saying,"And I promise you,I will never shut you out." Hans kisses Elsa hand as Elsa giggles at his gesture.

"Okay,can I say something…crazy?"

"I love crazy."

Elsa stands up,spinning as she does so.

_All these years have been a series of doors in my face!_

Elsa freezes the water in front of them,also making a doorframe,turning to Hans.

_Then suddenly I bumped into you…_

Hans stands up and says,"I was thinking the same thing,cause like…"

_**I've been searching my whole life to find my own place.**_Hans gestures to Elsa as he does this.

_**And maybe it's the party talking,or the chocolate fondue…**_Hans tickles Elsa jokingly under her neck,causing her to giggle.

_**But with you…**_

_But with you…_

_**I've found my place…**_

_We've found our place…_ Hans and Elsa open the ice doors,with Elsa childishly pulling Hans over the river as it turns to ice.

**And it's nothing like I've ever known before!**

* * *

Hans and Elsa open the door to the top of a tower.

**Life's an open door!**

Elsa and Hans chase each other in a game like tag until Hans catches Elsa by spinning her.

**Life's an open…**

_**Door…**_

_Door…_

* * *

The two run through a slippery floor room with no shoes or socks on,creating ice and green trails behind them.

**Life's an open door! **Hans almost trips but Elsa helps him up,giggling.

_With you!_

**_With you!_**

_With you!_

**_With you!_**

**Life's an open door! **Elsa and Hans quickly exit the room as a guard checks the room,seeing it is tracked with water and leaves. He hears a door slam but by then the people are gone.

Hans and Elsa laugh as they run away.

* * *

Hans and Elsa decided to watch the stars,and where they chose to look was on the roof. Elsa went there a few times before and like this time the view was perfect. The two silently sat close to each other looking up when Hans turns to Elsa.

_**I mean it's crazy!** _Elsa turns to Hans confused at first.

_What?_

**_We finish-_ **Elsa bops Hans on the nose childishly,leaving a bit of ice.

_Each other's sentences! _

**_That's what I was gonna say!_**

Hans and Elsa walked across the roof and balanced themselves on the middle.

**I've never met someone who thinks so much like me!**

They jump onto a clocktower and Elsa turns to Hans,both smiling.

**Jinx! **

**Oo,Jinx again! **Behind them,the clock lights up,and the two starts dancing robotically.

**Our mental synchronization**

**Can have but one explanation!**

_**Our**_

_Friendship_

**_Was_**

_Just_

**Meant to be!**

Hans and Elsa start dancing together,and their shadows are shown on a ship sail.

_Say goodbye_

**_Say goodbye_**

**To the pain of the past**

**We don't have to feel it anymore**

* * *

Hans is in the stables looking around for Elsa.

**Life is an open door! **Elsa opens the door next to him and he turns to see the door to slam shut.

**Life is an open door!** Elsa waves as she climbs over another open door in the stable.

* * *

The two walk through the garden and Hans twirls Elsa childishly.

**Life can be so much more!**

_With you_

**_With you_**

_With you_

**_With you_**

**Life is an open door… **Hans turns to Elsa with a sudden idea.

"Can I say something crazy? Could I stay here in the castle?"

Elsa gasps at the great idea Hans told her.

"Can I say something even crazier? Let's do it!"

* * *

Anna had finally managed after 2 hours to escape from that stupid duke. Her feet were sore from him stepping on them multiple times. And when he didn't force her to dance with him(and he was a terrible dancer),he kept asking her questions she didn't know or care about. Like why the gates closed,or the goods they traded. Anna limped over to the stage and sat on the stage,wanting to rest her legs.

Elsa was good,very good. She distracted Anna so she could plan it. Well,Anna can play the same game. Then,when Anna felt things couldn't get worse-

"Ah,Princess Anna,I've finally found you. It is just fantastic the gates are open,why did they close them in the first place?"

Oh. My. God. Anna felt like throttling the little man. But she calmly stood up and said,"Like I said before,I don't know. Now,if you want to know-"

Anna stopped as she heard Elsa excusing herself as she made her way to the stage,behind the queen was a young man that Anna didn't recognize.

But the one thing Anna recognized from him was an energy that numbed her. But together,Elsa and Hans' energy felt so cold,it was burning. It took some much energy to stay calm.

Elsa and Hans finally stopped in front of Anna,with the Duke walking away.

"Hello Anna,may I introduce Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Elsa gestures her hand to Hans,who bows.

"Greetings Princess Anna."

"Hello…Hans."

Elsa then holds Hans' hand who tightly holds Elsa's hand in turn. "And Hans,is going to live here…" Elsa trails off as she looks at Hans.

"In the castle!" The two say at the same time.

Anna became baffled at what Elsa says. "W-What? Here?" Elsa nods,saying,"Yes!" In a high voice in excitement.

No no no,this isn't apart of Anna's plan,not at all. She did not anticipate this.

"Of course we have the room and after the ball we'll go get his stuff and-" Elsa continues when she gasps and says,"Wait,after the ball can we keep open the gates?!"

That wasn't apart of her plan either,Anna's plan was falling apart.

"Absolutely!" Hans told Elsa excited as well. Elsa was so excited to have the power to keep the gates open,and was going to use it."Oh,we could have a big announcement party!"

This isn't happening. This isn't happening!

"I totally agree Hans. We could rehire the staff and-" Elsa was cut short by Anna saying,"Enough! There isn't going to be a party,no is going to open the gates,and no one is staying in the castle."

Elsa's happiness suddenly went down,providing Anna with a nice warmth.

Elsa and Hans botj frowned in shock. "What? What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

Sighing and pretending to look stressed,Anna said,"Elsa,can we please talk…alone?"

Defensively,Hans put his arm on Elsa's shoulder and Elsa grabs Hans' arm.

"Wh-What,no. Whatever you want to say,you can say to both of us."

"Elsa's right."

Anna rolls her eyes after Hans says that,then telling them,"Fine,you can't just go off and let some-some stranger stay here."

"Well,you can if he's been your friend for more than 10 years!" Retaliated Elsa.

"Elsa,what do **you** know about friendship,or even love for that matter?" Anna skillfully asked. As predicted,Elsa became hurt by the comment,and it took Hans off guard.

But it quickly turned to annoyance and anger for Elsa,who quickly said,"Well,YOU don't seem to know anything about it yourself,given you never talked to me!" This yelled comment made some people turn,which made Hans and Anna slightly uncomfortable. However,Elsa didn't notice,now starting to see red.

"Listen,Elsa,I'm a princess,and I say that I had my reasons and Hans cannot and will not stay! Now,I'm going!" Anna angrily walks off. Trying to calm the situation down,Hans says,"Anna,if I may say something to calm you-"

"No Hans,you will not!" Anna told the Prince. Anna starts walking off again when Elsa yelled,"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ANNA?!"

This gained the whole ball room's attention,and Anna,who was near the door,turned shocked and furious.

"EXCUSE ME?! You will NOT talk to me like that!"

"NO ANNA,WHY?! Why do you hate me?! Why did you shut me out for 13 years?! What are you so angry about?!"

"SHUT UP!" Angrily,Anna summoned fire from her hands towards the ground,intending to start a fire,but it instead formed black obsidian in the form of spikes. These spikes are long,sharp,and almost impaled the people nearest to them,who jump back. These people consist of the Duke,Elsa,Prince Eugene,Princess Rapunzel,and the Duke's two guards. This shocks and horrifies everyone in the room. Anna however is simply surprised,with her eyes widening.

"Sorcery…I knew something strange was going on here." Said the Duke,now angry.

Elsa,now shocked,whispered,"Anna?" Angrily Anna opens the door and slams it as she runs away.

* * *

Once Anna reaches the front doors,she slams the doors open,only to see the people clap as they see here. Anna didn't at all expect them to be out here. But,hearing the echoing footsteps,started shoving and running past the crowd.

"It's the princess!"

Such a lucky girl!"

"Perhaps she is here to announce something?"

Just as Anna reached the gates,a female teenager about Anna's age stepped in Anna's way. The princess recognized the teenager from dinner,as Merida of DunBroch. Suspiciously,the curly redhead with fair skin,freckles,blue eyes,and wearing a blue dress with a gold belt and brown boots stopped Anna on her path.

"Whoa whoa lady,what're you up to?"

Anna,now even more angry,said,"Look Princess Merida,step away or you'll get hurt!" Seeing Merida didn't believe Anna,Anna shot fire from her hand towards the fountain water,creating a form of hardened lava in the water,shaping it into a black spikes. This caused the crowd to gasp and scream,and Merida to back away.

Anna smiled,but before she could pass two wooden doors formed in place of the gates.

"HALT!"

Anna turned to see Hans and Eugene at the front of castle,with Eugene unsheathing his sword and Hans holding up his un-gloved hands which glowed green. On the steps stood Rapunzel,who was uneasy.

"Princess Anna,you cannot leave! You must stay in the castle!" Eugene said unwavering. His courage…it didn't burn but it made her angry. He should fear her.

Grinning evilly,Anna lifted her hand in Eugene's direction,and he is hit with a fiery heat wave,which caused him to slam against the wall. Rapunzel screams,shouting,"EUGENE!" As she ran to her husband who is clutching hid stomach. The duke with his guards come outside to see what's happened.

"Monster…" the Duke says as he looks at Anna. "THE PRINCESS IS A MONSTER!"

Anna looked around to see the people back away in fright,which was just what she wanted. The princess started running towards a side entrance. Elsa,who had saw the whole thing,ran after Anna along with Hans.

"ANNA WAIT!"

* * *

As Anna went down the steps,she felt so ALIVE. The adrenaline rushed through her veins,gave her power. Finally,after so many years,her plan has succeeded. The looks on their face,the fear. That fear gave her power. She needed more of that,she wanted that feeling to last. And as she was escaping,Anna knew her powers will grow,and her goal will be reached.

But when she got to the bottom,she saw a blockade. There was the fjord,it was in her way. The only other piece of land was many miles from her side.

Anna decided to take a chance,and stepped on a not-so deep part of the water. There,the surface water turned to volcanic rock. She made a few more steps,and it happened again. Yes,she could do it,she would do it.

"ANNA,PLEASE STOP!"

Oh no. Anna turned around to see Elsa and Hans running down the stairs. Defensively,the princess set her hand aflame,not burning as usual.

Elsa saw what Anna was doing and as the fire was shot towards her,Elsa summoned a blast of ice and snow. The two elements clashed for one seconds before they were destroyed.

Anna started running from Elsa,setting a path of rock in her wake. Elsa ran after her and the two continued to shoot blasts of element at each other. And repeatedly the two elements meet and were at an impass. Finally,Elsa tripped on her dress,allowing Anna to run far away. Hans goes to Elsa to help her up.

"Elsa,are you okay?"

"Don't worry Hans,I'm okay."

Hans looks around them,and his face becomes a one of unbelievement. "Elsa,the fjord…" once Hans says that,Elsa looks around and sees the volcanic rock spreading across the surface of the fjord until it was completely covered.

Elsa was dumbfound. How could the sweet,innocent Anna she once knew do all this?


End file.
